Phantasmagoria
by paceyourself
Summary: It's 1964 and Briarcliff Manor has a new edition with a lifetime of trauma to deal with.
1. Preface

**Title:** Phantasmagoria**  
**

**Author:** paceyourself

**Summary:** Set in Season Two. Violet/Kit fan fiction. In short, this fic takes place in Winter 1964 and will follow on from there I guess. Violet has been institutionalized at Briarcliff cause she's fucked up in the head, meets Kit and other people, has a series of adventures etc. Can't say too much at the moment. It will have elements of fantasy, love and horror - the stuff I do like in fiction. The prologue isn't, but this fic will be **first person diary style** cause I'm kind of into that at the moment.

**Authors Notes: **I'm pretty sure every writer in the fandom has got some kind of Kit/Violet fic/drabble in the works in their Doc manager even if they're not gonna publish cause well it's a bit of an obvious one isn't it? Lol. Just though I'd give it a go too.

If you wanna head over to my main profile I've written a little message explaining my absence and what the story is with _About a Girl._ I also kind of ranted a bit about why I'm not really liking Season Two so far (yes I'm aware this is a season two fic and no it's not because there's no Violate) it's just something I personally can't stand about AHS S2, but felt was important to mention because it inspired me to write this here fic so I did on my main profile rather than here so I don't dampen le mood.

And finally to** Gray Glube** for a wealth of inspiration and all the nice things she's ever said about me, I don't know why she says them seriously but I'm grateful, really really chuffed because she's not only the best writer in this fandom but one of the most dedicated and all thirty four of her fics (or the AHS ones) which I have read multiple times over (even if I haven't had the chance to review the newer ones) have been completely out of this world and I wish her good rest and every success with her book writing.

* * *

_**Preface  
**_

_"In his work De Anima, Aristotle defines the imagination as a place situated at an intersection halfway between perception and thought, thus making possible a fluid connection between these two processes while still remaining different from both. In Aristotle the imaginative faculty, or fantasy, is capable of generating phantasmagoria - defined as images that are derived from the memory of the perceived; in other words, created from the experience of sensory perception of singular objects and events."_

_-Luigi Fassi._


	2. Prologue

**Prologue **

With the somnambulant ease of good practice a new patient is escorted by two burley male care assistants from the black cab at the wrought iron gates to the stoney doorsteps of Briarcliff manor on a stormy November evening. There in the rain waiting for the sullen looking teenage girl in a hospital gown and scruffy pair of safety mittens waits a Catholic nun clad in night black robes with an umbrella and a precautionary shot of Diazapam at hand.

"Sister Jude I'd watch this one, she's slippery."

"Boris, do you really underestimate my capability to institutionalize a girl who barely weighs ninety pounds?"

"She's a smart one s'all I'm saying Sister." Boris mutters pushing the girl forward who's sight is somewhat blinded by the expending light from the hallway.

"Hmm we'll see how smart she is when I'm finished with her." The girl jerks her head and steps back almost knocking into Boris when sister Jude tries to touch her.

"But Sister Jude, if I may, don't be too hard on the girl I mean, she ain't tried to escape or nothin."

Sister Jude let's out a somewhat kind of wind chime cackle before she reefs the girl forward into the building, but before she closes the door she turns to face the two rain sodden men in trench coats, addressing only one.

"Boris, if you want to know something about teenage girls just know that they're not like boys. They congregate in packs but have next to no loyalty when they want something. They're patient about it, tactful. If they're gonna escape they'll wait months before they actually do it, whatever's necessary. They'll charm and flirt their way out of a place like this before ever thinking of running for those gates down yonder."

"Right you are Sister Jude."

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me I have an institution to run so I think I'll leave it here for tonight."

"Very well Sister Jude."

"Goodnight Gentlemen."


End file.
